squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
CJ (Owner Pet)
CJ Jane is a cloundy-girl as Mordecai and Melissa´s friends and become being Thomas´s girlfriend current and her break up Mordecai kissed Margaret party christmas, have a father Carl Putter semis-antagonist and her major or minor protagonist. Her rival for Margaret gets jealous by Mordecai, CJ become heartbroken to Mordecai and her run crying by party Margaret leave Mordecai and until episode Dumped at the Altar that CJ and Mordecai are broken up, Her likes Thomas just boyfriends enter yes and her kissed to Thomas relationship enter Thomas and CJ. Appearances CJ´s Special: Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-currently) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Fisical CJ is a cloud-humanoid with white skin and a cloud-like face with hair that looks as if it's tied in a pony-tail. She wears a scarlet-striped tank top (goofed light orange while playing Laser Tag), brown shorts, and small black-gray boots. School School Stase (formerly), university ecu (formerly), University CETEC (currently) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episodes Major Owner Pet * Every Episode Major Owner Show Relative Carl Putter (father), Charlote (mother), Thomas (boyfriend), TJ, Thomas Jr, Tania, CJ Jr and Ximena (children), Lennie and Tobi (sons-in-law), Elizabeth (daughter-in-law), Ana (mother-in-law), Thomas Fat (father-in-law), Nicola Render (brother-in-law) RelationshipCategory:Characters Owner Pet ''Thomas and CJ´s Relationship'': Thomas her and Thomas as boyfriends currently fans Thomas and CJ´s relationship episode currently. Mordecai her and Mordecai as friends and her has crush on Mordecai as friends. Margaret her and Margaret as rival or friends-enemies that CJ hate Margaret. Rigby her and Rigby as friends fans. Eileen her and Eileen as friends fans. Melissa Rocha her and Melissa as friendship/friends fans. Eddie J. Squirrel her and Eddie as friendship/friends fans. Ximena her and her daughter as mother-daughter enter relationship together as Ximena´s boyfriend Lennie is Melissa and Eddie´s son as friendships and relatioship. Trivial * CJ not have her parents and returns her parents appearances phisical, as her father Carl Putter appearances phisical. * CJ has crush on Mordecai as friends and CJ has crush on Thomas as boyfriend live-actions. * CJ and Margaret as rival and friends-enemies and that Thomas and Mordecai as friends and friendship live-actions. * CJ has book-list that workers computer. * CJ have a cloud that colors white * CJ appear major role in Movie. * CJ likes Thomas as boyfriends relationship that her likes Thomas. * CJ storm clound. * CJ and Mordecai as non-canon ex-girlfriend and but just friends currently. * CJ is cool that Margaret. * CJ see picture together Thomas is vacaction hawaii. * CJ and Thomas as boyfriends. * CJ meet her friends´s parents in DVD November. * CJ likes mini-golf. * CJ have a father call Carl Putter. * CJ and Thomas some boyfriends enter relationship. * CJ and Thomas as couple. * CJ is major role in DVD November to until DVD Februray. * CJ with Mordecai and Margaret is major role in Merry Christmas Mordecai and until Sad Sax. * CJ and Thomas as boyfriends enter Mordecai and Margaret. * CJ hate Margaret because Mordecai saying his girlfriend robin and CJ break-up with Mordecai say disturb. * CJ see Mordecai and Margaret accidentally kissed and but her become heartbroken to Mordecai and her run her car driver and Mordecai over her and need erase phone to her. * CJ become heartbroken to Mordecai as her sad break-up with Mordecai. * CJ with her friends Margaret and Eileen really her friends enter Melissa and Darlene. * CJ angry with Mordecai likes Margaret and her over Mordecai not back her never, glare angry by Mordecai hug Margaret dating and CJ angry heartbroken driving car over Mordecai never, her angry by Mordecai break-up never back Mordecai loves and run out wedding Muscle Man, and picture CJ angry with Mordecai while Thomas angry with Mordecai keep out her with her new boyfriend (boyfriend) Thomas and out to Mordecai. * CJ almost control storm-cloud by disturb Mordecai likes Margaret. * CJ over Mordecai from valentine´s day from Regular Show. * CJ and Margaret become friends. * CJ kissed Thomas this episode. * CJ kiss Thomas from Valentine´s day. * CJ has a mother fisical named Carlota Jane say Charlote Jane as CJ´s Mother return home her friends. * CJ has glassed together Thomas are cool. * CJ and Thomas become are boyfriends and her picture currently and see her daugther Ximena dating Lennie are boyfriends current. * CJ and Thomas major role DVD June. * CJ and Ximena as mother-daughter. * CJ likes class english. * CJ is a protagonist that Melissa and Slinky. Category:Melissa´s friend Category:Eddie´s friend Category:Lennie and Diana´s friends Category:Couple Category:Putter Family Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Son and Daughter Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Thomas´s Family Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Rocha Family Category:Slinky Dog Category:Slinky´s Friends Category:Musa´s Friends Category:Major Characters Category:Employee Category:Irela´s friends